Una común Nochebuena
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Se empieza con un concierto y acaba en el intercambio de regalos. Solo es una Nochebuena más en la vida de Sora y Yamato ¡feliz aniversario SORATO!


**Digimon, el sorato y Otomedia no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **UNA COMÚN NOCHEBUENA**

Sora se bajó el gorro hasta intentar cubrirse las orejas. Siempre se le quedaban preocupantemente heladas, de hecho, era común que sufriese algún que otro episodio de otitis a lo largo del invierno.

Ya sintiéndose lista, salió del edificio. Se miró el digivice estupefacta, creyendo que ya llegaba tarde. Sin embargo iba bien de tiempo, entonces, ¿por qué Jun la esperaba con esa expresión furiosa? Aunque no podía tomársela del todo en serio cuando de esos brazos cruzados asomaban sendos pompones rosas.

Cruzó la calle para alcanzarla, regalándole su sonrisa más inocente.

La chica, que a sus veinte años conservaba su pelo extravagante, adornado incluso con alguna que otra mecha de llamativos colores, espetó:

—¡Llegaremos tarde!

—Hay tiempo de sobra —tranquilizó y objetivamente, tenía razón.

—Soy la presidenta del club de fans, es mi deber estar antes que nadie para regalarle mis dulces a Yamato-kun —argumentó, señalando ese paquetito que asomaba entre tanto pompon.

Sí, era tradición que Yamato tocase el día de Nochebuena, y era tradición también que Jun y Sora se juntasen para ir a verlo y que esta primera le regalase dulces. Con una condición tan solo, no podían ser caseros, solo Sora le podía regalar dulces caseros. Y Jun lo respetaba, aceptando su espacio.

Motomiya se detuvo al fijarse en el rostro de Sora.

—Mira que pintas —Sora se miró desconcertada en un escaparate. Se veía bastante bien. Maquillada pero natural, como ella se veía cómoda y como le gustaba a Yamato. Miró a su compañera, que llevaba una K adornando una mejilla una O en la frente y una D en la otra mejilla.

Lo entendió, cuando la vio sacar el rotulador.

—Jun-san, creo que eso solo lo debe llevar la presidente del club de fans, es lo que te distingue, como los pompones y la chaqueta —Sí, seguía llevando su chaqueta típica de animadora de instituto.

Se detuvo, reflexionando las palabras de su amiga. No era tan mala idea que ella fuese la única con la cara pintada. Dejaría claro su estatus dentro del club de fans.

—Está bien, pero, ¿y tú camiseta? —cuestionó, abriéndose la chaqueta, dejando visible la suya.

Sora tragó saliva.

—Me la dejé en casa —susurró, mirando hacia otro lado, pues le había sido imposible controlar su rubor.

Solía usar una camiseta de "Knife of Day" para dormir, a pesar de que no tuviese en propiedad ninguna camiseta del grupo de su novio. Le quedaba grande y nunca la usaba en su casa, pero por supuesto, Jun ni nadie, debía conocer esa información.

Y la mayor de las dos negó. No podía creer como la novia de Yamato podía ser tan poco fan de él. Si ella fuese la novia de Yamato, cosa que ya no le obsesionaba, (aunque si un día se le declarase, tampoco le diría que no) dejaría claro al mundo entero que a parte de ser su novia era su mayor fan. Aunque ciertamente, si agradecía por una parte que Sora no quisiese tomar ese rol, por otra la decepcionada y preocupaba. Esa pelirroja era el mayor apoyo de su ídolo musical, su inspiración y si ella no mostraba interés por la música de su novio, ¿cómo podía estar segura de que Yamato no perdiese el interés algún día?

—Deberías apoyarlo más, como este grupo también se disuelva te echaré la culpa a ti —dijo realmente enojada tras sus reflexiones. Obviamente Sora no supo como interpretar eso.

Tomaron el autobús y permanecieron de pie, a pesar de que había algún asiento libre. De todas formas, no estaban demasiado lejos del recinto.

Jun ya desbordaba de nuevo su ilusión de fan.

—Hablando de bandas, seguro que tú sabes realmente porque se separaron los "Wolves".

Sora miró por la ventana, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Diferencias musicales —era la versión oficial y ella se debía agarrar a ella.

—Dicen que fue por el carácter de tu novio. No sabe muy bien trabajar en equipo y además es agresivo. ¿En serio es así?

La muchacha se indignó.

—¡Claro que no! —quizá un poco de genio (bastante de hecho) sí que tenía, pero ella solía calmarlo con facilidad—. Lo que sucede es que Yamato es muy serio con su trabajo y si con su grupo ya no tiene los mismos objetivos prefiere irse por su lado para poder alcanzarlos.

Para haberlo improvisado le había quedado bastante creíble o por lo menos Jun la creyó, o ya no era un tema que le importase, porque la emoción se reflejaba en su mirada nuevamente.

—No puedo creer que vaya a escuchar una canción nueva de los "Knifes" —era costumbre en el concierto, que cada grupo presentase una canción inédita. Sora sonrió cortésmente y Jun imaginó lo que significaba—. ¡Tú la has escuchado! —acusó, elevando en exceso el tono de voz.

A Sora le avergonzó que varias personas del autobús desviaran por unos instantes la vista a ellas. No solía estar en esa clase de situaciones a menudo, quizá porque sus compañías no solían ser tan estridentes.

Se volvió a Jun, calmada pero contundente.

—No, no lo he hecho —cuando Jun se ponía en plan fan irracional, solo una contundente mentira era capaz de frenarla. Seguramente no la creyese, pero se sentía incapaz de rebatirla.

De cualquier manera, tampoco le apetecía discutir, tan solo disfrutar del concierto de su mayor ídolo juvenil desde hacía cuatro años.

...

Cuando llegaron al pabellón correspondiente, Jun identificó a los organizadores.

—Déjame hablar a mí. Novias de los "Knifes" hay muchas, pero presidenta del club de fans solo una —y sacó su precario carné de socia como si fuera la boleta mágica para abrirse paso por cualquier backstage de la ciudad.

Sora nunca había tenido ningún problema para entrar a esa clase de sitios y si alguna vez alguien le ponía pegas, tan solo debía llamar a su novio y salía a buscarla, pero no hizo nada. Estaba ante una de esas situaciones en las que Jun se sentía especial con su puesto y no quería arrebatárselo. Le parecía incluso tierno.

Hasta que oyó sus desquiciados chillidos.

—Es tradición que la presidenta del club de fans regale dulces antes del concierto, ¿es qué eres estúpido?

Por lo visto le había tocado uno de esos chicos que se creían seguridad de estrellas de rock y le estaba poniendo las cosas un poco difíciles.

Sora se acercó, pero no intervino directamente, tan solo espero a que el mozo reparase en ella y le mostró las boletas con pase al backstage con las que Ishida le había obsequiado.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado.

—Pasad.

Jun se volteó triunfal.

—Te lo dije, ningún problema.

Sora sonrió, con los boletos escondidos tras su espalda.

—Es una ventaja ir contigo a los conciertos —Y la siguió, preparada para revivir un año más su interrumpida declaración.

Había bastante alboroto en el camerino. Por lo visto ellas no eran las únicas visitas. El resto de los chicos estaban recibiendo visitas de sus novias y algunos amigos, no obstante Yamato no estaba involucrado en esas conversaciones.

Se hallaba vuelto contra un tocador, mirando una partitura, siguiendo el ritmo con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el teléfono.

—No hay problema, de verdad, pásalo muy bien en la fiesta y recuerda que eres demasiado pequeño para beber, fumar y saber lo que es el sexo —Sora carraspeó y Yamato apagó el cell. Se volteó, levemente sonrojado—. Consejos de hermano mayor —excusó.

Takenouchi no se mostró muy convencida. Era obvio que los hermanos tenían una estrecha relación sin tabús lo que le causó un poco de preocupación. ¿Su adorado Takeru sería conocedor de todas sus intimidades por boca de su hermano?

Esperaba que no, pero de todas formas sería algo que debería aclarar con su novio, pero evidentemente no hoy.

Antes de que Yamato se incorporase del todo, Jun paró frente a él.

—Yamato-kun, te deseo mucha suerte —le tendió los dulces.

Ishida reaccionó con lentitud, pues todavía sentía un nerviosismo irracional ante esa muchacha. Se sentía pequeñito y vulnerable, a pesar de que ahora se comportaba como una fan, con sus peculiaridades, pero podría decirse que dentro de la normalidad.

—Muy amable —incluso ya no tenía que fingir cordialidad, no obstante, le temblaron un poco las manos al recogerlo.

—¿Y en que puesto tocáis? —preguntó Jun y Yamato respiró aliviado. No había ninguna declaración amorosa oculta tras el obsequio. Ero lo más lógico, dado que venía con su novia, pero nunca estaba del todo seguro de las espontáneas acciones de Motomiya.

—Terceros

—¿Y cuantas canciones? —su voz sonaba incluso dulce.

Ishida tragó, cada vez la tenía más cerca.

—Tres.

Le sorprendió la violenta reacción de la chica.

—¿Solo?

—Los cinco grupos tocamos tres, lo que hacen quince canciones, alrededor de una hora de concierto…—intentó explicarse, pero Jun ya echaba fuego por los ojos.

—Tengo que hablar con quien manda aquí, ¿será el imberbe que no quería dejarme pasar, quizá?

Y solo tras verla abandonar el camerino, el rubio sintió esa inexplicable sensación de liberación que notaba cuando esa chica se perdía de su campo visual. Se concentró en Sora, que pacientemente había esperado su turno.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a que vengas con ella.

Sora sonrió, dando un par de pasitos hacia él.

—Es buena chica.

—Hay locas que son buenas chicas, pero eso no les quita que estén locas —explicó el músico, Sora lo reprimió con un medio gruñido.

—También se sabe todas tus canciones, resulta muy útil —argumentó mimosamente jugueteando con su chaleco negro. Era la única prenda que llevaba cubriendo el torso, atado con varias correas, pero dejando bien visible parte de su pecho.

Yamato se resistió, mirándola con desconfianza.

—¿Quieres decir que tú no te las sabes?

La chica quedó pálida unos instantes.

—Soy tu novia, no tu fan —excusó, con su carita más adorable.

No obstante, a Yamato no le bastó, pues miró hacia otro lado, manteniendo al menos en apariencia, su enojo.

Sora rodó los ojos y resopló. Seguidamente miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que sus compañeros siguiesen lo más entretenidos posible con sus visitas, y nuevamente tiró de su chaleco, esta vez con la suficiente fuerza para que él se tuviese que encorvar hacia ella. Un pequeño impulso para hacer desaparecer la distancia y sus labios se habían juntado a los de su novio. Un beso fugaz, pero cálido, sensual.

Yamato se relamió todavía con el sabor de sus labios.

—Prefiero que seas mi novia a mi fan.

—Sí, lo suponía —contestó ella con un triunfalismo que se hacía adorable al combinarse con el inocente rubor de sus mejillas.

El movimiento a su alrededor hizo finalizar el momento. Las visitas ya se iban y Sora se unió a ellos.

—Será mejor que encuentre a Jun antes de que empiece el concierto. Buena suerte —dijo a modo de despedida.

—Te veo luego —contestó Ishida.

Era una de esa cosas que se daban por hecho, pero a Sora le gustaba escucharlo y a Yamato decirlo.

...

Jun no decía ni una palabra. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados sentada en su asiento. Cuando Sora vio salir al primer grupo, supuso que se debía a que no había conseguido más minutos para el grupo de Yamato y por tanto más canciones. No dijo nada, pues sabía que todo su enfado desaparecería en cuanto empezasen los primero acordes y se dejase llevar por la fan irracional que llevaba dentro.

Empezó la primera canción y Motomiya continuó con su misma expresión, es más, desaprobó a Sora cuando la descubrió siguiendo el ritmillo con la cabeza.

—Tiene ritmo —excusó.

—Así nunca entrarás en mi club de fans de Yamato. —amenazó la mayor.

Hacia unos minutos que había revalidado el cargo que ostentaba para Yamato, pero prefirió seguir callada.

Al siguiente grupo, Jun estuvo abucheándolos durante toda la actuación.

—No hagas eso —recriminó Sora, bastante abochornada—. ¿Te gustaría que las fans de su grupo abucheasen a KOD?

—Para eso deben tener fans y con lo feo que es el cantante dudo mucho que las tenga —fue la contestación de Motomiya. Sora fue a comprar barritas de luz lo que se alargó la actuación.

Por fin Jun se levantó de su asiento, cuando los "Knifes" liderados por el siempre sexy Yamato ocuparon al escenario.

—¡Yamato quiero un hijo tuyo! —gritó como una posesa. Sora se debatió entre ir a por más barritas luminosas o meterle las que ya tenía en la boca. Decidió dejarlo pasar, haciendo brillar sus barras, uno roja y otra azul, así Yamato tan solo debía buscar sus dos colores unidos para encontrarla.

Sonrió al ver su media sonrisa en la pantalla, pues era la señal de que ya había identificado sus luces brillantes.

One, two, three, for… y el bajo empezó a sonar.

Deleitaron con un par de canciones más dulces que las fans corearon. Hasta Sora guiada por Jun, se animó a seguir a su novio en un estribillo. Dejaron para la última la nueva y más esperada canción.

—¡Es mi nueva canción favorita por siempre jamás! —gritaba Motomiya, moviendo sus pompones, no al ritmo, ella hacía su propia surrealista coreografía, pero no quedaba del todo mal.

Sora en cambio, estaba mucho más tranquila, relajada, pues disfrutar de la cautivadora voz de su novio era lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Jun paro súbitamente, señalando con un pompon a Sora, casi metiéndoselo en el ojo.

—¡Mentirosa!

Takenouchi despertó de su ensoñación.

—¿Cómo?

—¡La estabas cantado!

—No es cierto —su mentira ya no resultó contundente—. Quizá, el ritmo me sonaba un poco de oírsela tararear a Yamato…

—¿La tienes en el móvil, verdad?, pásamela, la necesito como tono de llamada. —habló como una desquiciada, tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono a su amiga.

Desafortunadamente para Jun, Sora no la llevaba en su móvil, el cual pudo rescatar a duras penas, antes de que Jun se decidiese por arrojarlo contra el siguiente grupo.

...

Cuando las chicas entraron al camerino, Yamato ya se estaba terminando de abotonar una camisa para decepción de las dos (más de Jun, Sora disfrutaba de esa visión más a menudo). Se acercaron.

—Estuvisteis muy bien —habló Sora.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, colocándose el abrigo.

—No estuvo mal, pero no nos hemos llevado el premio a la mejor canción —se trataba de algo más bien simbólico, que no parecía que le afectase demasiado.

—¡Fue la más aplaudida sin duda! —exclamó Jun. Aún tenía las manos enrojecidas de tanto aplaudir.

Yamato sonrió.

—Puede que no tenga la mejor canción, pero siempre tendré la mejor fan—y apoyó la mano en su hombro y fue lo necesario para abastecer el corazón de groupie de Jun durante mínimo un año más.

Sora sonrió por el detalle de su novio, mientras la chica de cabello estrafalario se dedicaba a saludar a los demás componentes y a las fans que andaban por ahí, pues ahora ella ya no solo era la presidenta, también tenía un hombro santo al que ir de peregrinación, como se dedicó a explicar a las muchachas.

—Se os ve animados —comentó Sora. No solo estaban sus compañeros, había miembros de más grupos.

—Si no lo interrumpe un digimon esto siempre acaba bien, con fiesta entre todos los grupos y eso.

Sora vio con preocupación la amena mirada que dedicó al grupo.

—¿Quieres ir?

—¿Cómo? —se volteó Yamato.

Sora bajó la mirada.

—Si quieres que vayamos a la fiesta, no pasa nada, por mi bien.

El chico pestañeó con desconcierto.

—¿Tú quieres ir?

Era nochebuena y eran normales las fiestas de nochebuena, pero él nunca se imaginó yendo a una de ellas. Porque él tenía a Sora, y no solo eso, era el aniversario de su declaración. ¿Acaso Sora ya no quería pasar más aniversarios en intimidad?

Si fuese así lo aceptaría, pero también le decepcionaría.

Takenouchi se puso a la defensiva.

—Yo pregunté primero.

Yamato la miró con cierta resignación. Siempre le tocaba ceder a él.

—Pensaba pasar la Nochebuea a solas contigo, pero si tu quieres ir a esa fiesta yo te seguiré donde sea.

Y fue lo necesario para devolver la sonrisa a su novia.

—Entonces sígueme fuera de aquí.

Ya en la calle, esperaron un poco a que la multitud que salía del pabellón se fuese dispersando. Luego, echaron a andar, sin una dirección clara de momento, pero el camino lo empezó Sora.

—Menos mal, porque sino a ver que hago con mi reserva —dijo Ishida.

Sora lo miró con horror, lo que inquietó al rubio.

—¿Qué reserva?, yo he hecho una reserva.

—¿Cómo? —extrañamente Yamato sentía su orgullo herido por tal hecho.

—Me tocaba a mí —defendió la chica.

—¿Desde cuando nos turnamos?

Sora alzó las manos estupefacta.

—Desde hace hoy justamente tres años.

El rubio chasqueó molesto.

—Me refiero a cenas de aniversario, siempre las he preparado yo.

Se trataba de una de esas funciones que le hacían sentirse el hombre de la relación.

Pero su novia estaba cada vez más desconcertada.

—¿Qué cenas Yamato?, el primer año no cenamos juntos, el segundo fue tu padre quien me invitó a cenar a tu casa y el tercero es este, así que me toca —se entercó.

Ishida apretó la mandíbula. Adoraba a esa chica y agradecía que casi siempre ella hiciese todos los planes de salida, pues era una tarea que a él le resultaba engorrosa y así, tampoco tenía la opción de equivocarse, no obstante, hoy no cedería tan fácil. Y sabía que al final de la velada, ella se lo agradecería.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, seamos justos, veamos quien tiene la reserva en el sitio más exquisito y vayamos allá.

Sora se frotó las manos con nerviosismo e ilusión.

—Vale, prepárate… ¡comida vietnamita!

El rubio ni se inmutó, tan solo para esbozar una ladeada sonrisa.

—Postre francés.

La comida vietnamita era una buena opción, solían ir de forma bastante asidua y se lo pasaban bien, por eso había elegido ese restaurante, pero precisamente por eso era por lo que no era especial. Podían comer ahí cualquier día pero, ¿cuándo había comido en un francés? Nunca había comido en un francés, el summun de la exquisitez culinaria.

Simplemente no podía negarse a ello.

Corrió para alcanzar a Yamato, pues se había quedado estática con la noticia.

—No llevo ropa lo suficientemente elegante —se quejó. Según ella, Yamato la tendría que haber avisado.

—Tonterías…

...

Sí, habían llamado un poco la atención. Yamato con su look roquero con cadenas en los pantalones y chapas militares colgando de su cuello y Sora con su look casual de "no quiero pasar frío" de jerseys un poquitín anchos no habían pasado desapercibidos entre tanto traje y vestido largo, pero lo importante era que les habían atendido y hasta les invitaron a un tercer postre tan solo por el gesto de Yamato de comunicarse en un más que correcto francés.

Sin duda Sora había resultado impresionada con esta velada y enamorada de esta nueva faceta de su novio.

Se agarró a su brazo, habría cogido su mano, pero siempre la llevaba en los bolsillos. Suponía que para calentárselas. Sonrió por ello, acercando la nariz a la mejilla de su chico mimosamente.

—Me ha gustado oírte hablar francés —susurró.

Yamato sonrió.

—Y eso que lo tengo bastante oxidado.

Sora ronroneó en el cuello de su chico.

—Pues iba a pedirte que me hablases en francés de vez en cuando.

Evidentemente ese "de vez en cuando", quería decir en un momento en concreto que Yamato entendió y le hizo tragar saliva e incluso sonrojarse. Dominar idioma que a Sora le provocaba tal estimulación sería un gran aliciente para estrechar lazos con su parte francesa, o lo que era lo mismo, su madre.

—Lo retomaré —lo pensó y también lo dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Sora riese complacida.

Disfrutaban de un agradable y romántico paseo, algo que quizá aún no fuese tradición, pero sin duda algún día lo sería. Sora se achuchó más a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en él.

—Y dime Yamato, ¿has reservado en algún lugar más? —preguntó con ese adorable tono que mezclaba timidez e insinuación y que a Yamato enloquecía. Obvio que sabía a que se refería, pero quiso hacerla sufrir un poquito.

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿te has quedado con hambre?

—Baka —gruñó Sora, pellizcándole el brazo o por lo menos el abrigo. Ishida rió—. ¿Has reservado o no? —le empezaba a molestar la risa de su novio, pero tampoco era plan de verse desesperada.

Yamato se detuvo, sabedor de que en este momento tenía el poder. Se recreó un poco más en ello y en ver los cachetes cada vez más sonrojados de su novia. Besó su mejilla, estaba cálida, por lo que no se debía al frío su color, más bien el calor de su cuerpo, ese que él provocaba.

—Vamos a mi casa —dijo con una creciente excitación, pero conservando su tono amoroso. Sora lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Tu casa?

—Siempre dices que te sientes más cómoda ahí, además, así podremos pasar tranquilos toda la noche y desayunar juntos a la mañana —como casi todas las parejas jóvenes, los Love Hotel solo los solían emplear para unas horas, de lo contrario salía demasiado caro.

A Sora le pareció increíblemente encantador que hubiese planeado pasar la noche con ella, no obstante existía un pequeño detalle que le preocupaba.

—¿Y tu padre?

Solía trabajar hasta tarde, pero aunque fuese de madrugada llegaba a casa a dormir. Yamato retomó el camino.

—No vendrá.

—¿En toda la noche?

—En toda la noche —y la contundencia de sus palabras le hizo a Sora temerse lo peor.

—¿Lo has hablado con él? —jamás podría volver a mirar a la cara a ese hombre.

—No exactamente —excusó Ishida, queriendo concluir el tema.

—¿Qué significa eso?

No, Sora no lo iba a dejar pasar. Era su "honor" lo que estaba en juego.

El muchacho resopló con incomodidad.

—Son cosas que se entienden sin necesidad de hablar…

—Yamato…—interrumpió la muchacha, llevándose la mano a la frente— que bochorno.

Yamato se detuvo, tomando su mano para así conseguir que lo mirase.

—Oye, mi padre no es estúpido, así que aprovechemos que está de nuestro lado en este tema.

—Con cada palabra haces que me sienta peor —susurro apesadumbrada, pero ya dejando caer la frente contra su pecho. Es decir, ya se había rendido.

Ishida aprovechó para abrazarla.

—¿Y si te lo digo en francés?

...

Deslizó su gorro mientras sus labios seguían pegados a los suyos. Así era como llevaban desde que el ascensor se había abierto y a duras penas habían cruzado el umbral de su apartamento. Intentaba soltarle la bufanda con una mano mientras con la otra se desprendía de su propio abrigo.

Esta era una de las cosas engorrosas del invierno, la cantidad de ropa que solía llevar su novia. Era una cebolla, parecía que habías terminado pero siempre te sorprendía con algo más.

Yamato gruñó cuando Sora finalizó el acalorado beso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para deshacerse ella misma de su ropa de abrigo. Ishida lo agradeció porque si no era posible que empezase a rasgarla como un animal. En realidad no habría llegado a tanto pero era algo que siempre se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando tenía que lidiar con las mil capas de Sora. Aprovechó para colgar el abrigo y recoger el gorro que había quedado por los suelos, pero cuando la iba a volver a atrapar se encontró con que le tendía un paquete.

—Los regalos —dijo ella con ilusión.

El chico quedó estático, era lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí claro —contestó Takenouchi con naturalidad.

Su novio resopló y a riesgo de lo que podía parecer no se debió a que no tuviese regalo preparado ni nada por el estilo, más bien a lo que esto significaba. Para Sora el intercambio de regalos navideños era como una especie de ritual que se podía alargar hasta horas. No consistía en darse los correspondientes regalos y ya, Sora siempre tenía una explicación que dar sobre el regalo que hacía y por supuesto una que recibir, porque para ella los regalos debían tener un significado, una causa.

Yamato descubrió esta faceta de Sora antes de cumplir un mes de relación, cuando un día sin venir a cuento le obsequió con un peluche. No era gran cosa, de hecho era de una publicidad de algún nuevo anime que la Fuji iba a retrasmitir. Ni tan siquiera se había gastado dinero en él.

Sora lo aceptó, incluso le hizo ilusión ya que se trataba del primer regalo que su primer novio le hacía por primera vez en su vida. No obstante, ahí vino la pregunta que condicionaría los regalos de Yamato para el resto de sus días.

—¿Qué significa?

—Solo es un peluche de promoción que han regalado a los de la Fuji, ¿quieres más? —fue la aireada respuesta de Yamato.

Y jamás se le olvidaría el rostro decepcionado de Sora. Para su alivio ella misma lo arregló encontrándole un parecido inexistente con Piyomon y por tanto transformándolo en especial y significativo. Pero Yamato captó el mensaje: regalos inútiles y para cumplir no servían con Sora.

De cualquier manera, en estos tres años ya había aprendido a hacer regalos o por lo menos a transformarlos en especiales.

Yamato sonrió con ternura. Realmente Sora se transformaba en una niña ilusionada en este momento. Aceptó su paquete, como siempre perfectamente envuelto y con una bonito lazo adornándolo.

—Unos guantes —sacó ese par de manoplas de lana azules. Se los probó —son de mi talla.

—¿Te gustan? —cuestionó la chica con entusiasmo—. Es que si tienes las manos muy frías se te pueden agarrotar y no podrías tocar bien el bajo.

Yamato escuchó ensimismado su amorosa explicación.

—Ya, no es porque te doy frío con mis manos de hielo, ¿no?

Sora rió.

—Quizá un poco también.

El rubio se contagió de su risa, regresando la mirada a su regalo. Eran calentitos y de tacto muy agradable. Se los iba a quitar pero entonces observó que había algo bordado en el reverso. Un kanji en cada uno "amor y "amistad". Eso le extrañó.

—¿Los has hecho tú?

—Sí, ¿es que están muy deformes? —preguntó, mirándolos con apuro.

Yamato, aún con las manoplas, atrapó sus mejillas y la besó. No con el ansia de hacía unos minutos, esta vez con delicadeza y dulzura. Imaginar a Sora tejiendo durante días algo así para él le había llenado de un inmenso amor y un profundo sentimiento de gratitud.

La chica se sonrojó y Yamato se enamoró más de ella.

—¿Y mi regalo? —preguntó tras una pausa.

Ishida se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí eso, un segundo —se perdió por el corredor. Apareció con un bonito paquete, lo que sorprendió a Sora.

—Está bien envuelto.

—Me lo envolvió la chica de la tienda.

Al contrario que Yamato que siempre abría los regalos pausadamente y sin romper el papel (era Sora quien lo había envuelto así con tanto cariño), Sora era un poco más impetuosa, acostumbrada quizá a los papeles arrugados y mal envueltos de Yamato. Pese a que esta vez estuviese bien envuelto, no hizo excepción a su costumbre.

Sonrió al ver esas orejeras, azules también y tan suavecitas que parecían un peluche.

—Que agradables —dijo, colocándoselas—, ¿no te gustan mis orejas frías?—cuestionó, sacándole la lengua.

Ishida le levantó una de las orejas.

—Porque ahora que eres amiga de Jun, las necesitarás para conservar tus tímpanos.

—Baka —recriminó, quitándoselas. Las miró por todos los ángulos y Yamato disfrutó cada una de sus expresiones. Entonces sonrió y el chico supo, que ya había descubierto lo especial del regalo—. Es exactamente el mismo color del gorro que usaba en la primaria —lo dijo, como si fuese un detalle que seguramente Yamato habría pasado por alto. Aunque ella sabía que por eso las había elegido.

—¡Qué dices!, no me había dado cuenta —expresó el rubio, siguiéndole un poquito el juego.

—¿Te gustaba mi gorro?

Yamato le quitó el regalo para volvérselas a colocar.

—Me gusta como el azul combina con el rojo.

Y se besaron, él con los guantes y ella con las orejeras.

—¿Te das cuenta de que los dos nos hemos hecho regalos para estar calentitos? —preguntó la chica mimosamente. Le producía una profunda felicidad sentirse tan conectada a su novio.

—Eso es porque nos preocupamos el uno por el otro —contestó Ishida, ya quitándose las manoplas y haciendo lo propio con las orejeras de su chica. Las depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y atrapó a Sora de la cintura, pegándola a él. Ronroneó—, y porque se nos da bien darnos calor.

...

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Jun estaba ante esa puerta, tocando el timbre como una desquiciada. Repetía algo como si de un mantra se tratase, pero que no le acababa de convencer y por ello se golpeaba la cabeza y volvía a aporrear la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre? —preguntó Ishida con enfado al abrir la puerta.

La joven entró sin ser invitada y sin tan siquiera fijarse que su ídolo musical tan solo vestía un pantalón de chándal (y cuando se dice tan solo, era tan solo, y se notaba).

—¡Yamato-kun tienes que cantármela!

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Con cualquier otra persona creería que estaba un poco alcoholizada, pero con Jun no sabía valorarlo exactamente. Puede que sí o puede que no, su comportamiento ya era extravagante de fábrica.

—He estado toda la noche cantándola y de repente ¡pum!, desapareció de mi mente, ¡necesito escucharla de nuevo!, ¡lo necesito! —exclamó con histerismo, abalanzándose al joven y terminando arrodillada frente a él (y ahí sí se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba pantalón de chándal)—. Vaya, creo que no nos han presentado…

Yamato se apartó completamente rojo, cuando Sora apareció. Había escuchado los gritos y su preocupación por saber lo que ocurría la habían hecho salir sin pensar en nada más.

—¿Qué está pasando?, ¿te ha ocurrido algo Jun-san? —preguntó, Motomiya todavía permanecía de rodillas.

Se levantó y como si hubiese visto una aparición, señaló a Sora.

—¡Sora-chan!, ¿te has visto que pintas? —la chica palideció, dándose cuenta de cómo se había presentado y obviamente lo que eso significaba. Tan solo llevaba una larga camiseta que le cubría hasta medio muslo de los "Knife of Day". Quiso taparse de alguna manera, pero para su sorpresa, Jun sonrió orgullosa—. ¡Ahora sí eres una fan!

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: basado en la entrevista de diciembre de Otomedia que nos regaló grandes dosis de nuestro amado "old married couple" XDXD

Espero que haya entretenido, gracias por leer, dedicado al topic SORATO del "foro proyecto 1-8" por devolver al sorato al lugar que le corresponde y devolverles también este importante día. Nunca imaginé cuando entré aquí y mi sorato navideño era el único regalo para el sorato que celebraríamos algo tan grande alguna vez. ¡muchas gracias sois las mejores!

Feliz aniversario sorato!, ¡feliz Navidad, ¡Feliz Navidersario!

 **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
